1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a character generator for a page mode printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing systems of the raster scan type have been utilized for a number of years, and these systems have generally been available in various speed ranges. These printers have generally had the capability of printing with one character set on line and in only one orientation per job.
One printer described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,519 to Findley utilized electrophotographic printing technology and was capable of accessing a variety of different character sets which were program alterable so that a very flexible line printing system was provided which was capable of operating at high printing rates.
A printer showing still greater versatility in arrangement of data to be printed is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,206 to Belleson et al. The Belleson et al system is capable of printing both text and image data in any orientation on the page.